I Love Lucy
by wolfprincess18
Summary: Corruption arises in the Fairy Tail family. A love, hindered by the elements. And the game. The game in which no one is safe...
1. The Curtain Rises

** Hey guys! Long time no see. You probably want more LoZ: OoT Genderswapped and possibly more Instigator but right now I want to introduce you to one of my new fandoms, and don't worry Linka will be back soon. And as far as some of Gray's magic goes well, I had some fun making up new attacks and defenses.**

Gray sighed and took out the box. It was made of blue velvet with a lining of cream colored silk. Inside was a glittering blue diamond ring with colorless sapphires around the cobalt gem. The diamond winked at him, as if to say, 'Don't worry! I know she'll say yes!'

"But what if she doesn't?" he said aloud, his voice echoing throughout the cavern.

Lucy didn't even know that he loved her like he did. He looked about and slipped the box back into his pants pocket. This was an S-class job that he had taken alone. He couldn't afford to slack off. Both Natsu and Erza had volunteered to help him, but if he was accompanied someone might catch onto his plan for Lucy and him.

The task itself, was simple. All he had to do was retrieve a sentient sword from an ice dragon. A loud, growling snore wafted from the dragon's den.

"20 million jewel for this? Child's play."

The cold didn't bother him (I mean, why would it?). He laughed slightly to himself, picturing Natsu in this place. Not even his fire could keep someone warm in this. Gray stepped into the cave, and his smirk dropped right off his face.

The dragon could be only described with two words. Big. And scary. It slumbered peacefully atop a mountain of diamonds and sticking out of the pile haphazardly was a sword.

"Ice make, fox!" he whispered, his fingers alight with sparkling frost.

A shining, iridescent fox appeared, its lilac eyes staring up at him, inquisitively, waiting for orders. Gray grinned, living creatures were hard to make out of ice. He pointed to the sword amidst the diamonds. The fox trotted to the horde, paws making little to no noise. It picked up the sword, barely disturbing the hill of gems and walked back to where Gray waited expectantly. It dropped the sword, sat down and began to pant. Gray smiled and picked up the sword.

"OH THANK YOU, KIND SIR! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR SAVING ME!" cried the overjoyed sword.

"Shut up!" hissed the mage, watching the dragon apprehensively.

The great snake opened one eye lazily and scanned the room for the source of the disruption. Gray pressed his back against the cold wall, eyes wide, heart beating fast. The slit pupil swept across the room, , passing over Gray. He still held his breath, and for good reason too.

The dragon did a double take and stared right into the ice wizard's eyes. It sod up, towering fifty feet high, claws scrabbling loud over diamond. The fox whimpered and cowered behind Gray's legs. The beast threw back its head and roared a chilling blast of frigid air and daggers of dry ice.

"Ice make," he yelled "shield!"

A lotus shaped shield of white ice blossomed from the ground, preventing the mage from being pierced by his own element.

The dragon growled in contempt, razor sharp claws making deep gouges in the thick ice. He could see now that the worm could slice his shield in half with just a small scratch.

Gritting his teeth, Gray ran about the room jumping over and dodging under the dragon's incessant attacks. The fox ran beside him, yapping fearfully at his heels. The wizard stopped and whirled around. The dragon huffed, staring him down. He took a deep breath and stood his ground.

"Ice make, reaper!"

The cold hooded figure rose up, wielding a great scythe. Gray controlled it with his own movements. Following his master's command the reaper attacked. Ice against ice. The scales and head proved immune to Gray's great dismay. Seeing an opening Gray and the reaper thrusted the scythe into it's underbelly and ripped. The dragon let out an earsplitting roar of agony and fell to the ground, clawing at Gray, in dire hope of killing what would soon kill him. One of the talons tore a hole at his knee, blood dripping.

The emotionless, reptilian eyes glazed over and the spasms stopped.

"I…I killed a dragon," said Gray, staring at it.

"Right you did, good sir! Admittedly, this dragon isn't or should I say wasn't, very bright. No dragon it its right mind would leave their one weakspot totally defenseless!" congratulated the sword.

The ice wizard looked at the sword, and then at the claw stained by his own blood. Red ice. He took the sentient sword and raised it over his head, bringing it down sharply on the talon, severing it.

"Ow! That hurt!" objected the blade.

Gray dropped it and hefted the claw. He held it tightly in his hands, willing the red ice to grow around his wrist. And there it was. A scythe of red ice. The ringbox pressed against his leg. He took it out and examined the ring. Unharmed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked the sword.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

All the lights, save one, were off at Fairy Tail. The bedraggled mage stumbled along, wondering if someone was waiting for him. It was probably Juvia. He rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for her right now. He reached for the door, just as a loud BANG sounded, the sharp sound echoing across Magnolia. His heartbeat skyrocketed and he ran in ready to face the shooter. No one was there. He looked around. No one.

"Gray…" croaked a voice from the floor.


	2. Lethal Love

"LUCY!" he yelled, anger and fear mingling to make an agonizing symphony.

He dropped down, horrified by the sight before him. Lucy lay trembling, blood spilling from her stomach. Her dark, brown eyes full of fear.

"Help me, Gray…" she whispered, blood running past her soft, pink lips.

"Shh, save your breath," he told her, squeezing her hand.

A crowd had gathered around the dying woman.

"Give her some air!" screamed Gray, reprimanding the crowd.

"Wait! Wait! Let me in!" cried a frantic voice.

Her cobalt hair billowed behind her in the likeness of silk. A stray curler bounced along, a fuzzy white robe slipping off her shoulders. It was Juvia, sprinting toward the dying girl her blue bunny slippers slapping the hard-wood floor. She was yelling for Wendy to 'come quick!'

"Stay with me, Lucy!" she growled. She clasped her hands over Lucy's wound, pressing down. Wendy ran forward and her hands began to glow. She slipped them under Juvia's still applying pressure. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed and she lay motionless.

"Well, she's dead. Let's get back together!" Juvia said smiling.

"I'm not dead,"

Her brown eyes opened slowly, meeting Gray's black ones. He clutched her body to his chest, running a hand through her soft, golden hair.

"Gray…" she whispered softly.

The whole congregation fell very silent watching the ice wizard seethe in a frigid rage. He hefted a shocked Lucy into his arms princess-style. She wrapped her trembling arms around his neck, in need of some stability.

"HEY! Why do you get to be Lucy's knight in shining armor?!" fumed Natsu.

"Go ahead and take her if you want to," he spat. Starting up the stairs, he discovered a silver pistol at the bottom stair. Pocketing it, he began to climb.

Lucy didn't say anything, just held onto Gray a little tighter. He blushed and pulled her a little closer. They reached a generic oak door. He opened it and deposited Lucy on the soft, pale blue sofa.

"I'm not trying to be perverted or anything, but I need to see how well Wendy healed you."

He pulled up her shirt, just a little and ran his calloused fingertips over the creamy skin where just moments ago there had been a gunshot wound. She shivered involuntarily at his touch.

"Something's not quite right about this picture," he murmured pulling her shirt back down. He looked up at her.

"Do you remember anything about who shot you?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "Everyone else had already gone to bed but I waited up for you. I was worried…"

Gray turned away trying to hide his blushing face.

"Well, after being there for a few hours I started thinking aloud how worried I was about you, how I hoped you made it back okay-"

She looked at Gray's crimson cheeks. "Are you feverish?" she asked reaching out to touch his face.

"I'm…I'm not feverish!"

"You feel like it. Anyway, I heard a gun cock and I put my hands up and turned around very slowly. I'm pretty sure it was a woman from her stance. She had long haired a coat or a robe…"

"Anything else?"

"Well her stance looked just like yours does when you cast ice make magic."

He smiled and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.

"That's all I need to know. You should go to sleep. You're safe here, Lucy."

He opened the door and closed it gently behind him. Lucy touched the place where he kissed her wanting to trap some of the warmth from his lips.

Gray stood in the dark hallway, his charcoal eyes fixed on a curvaceous woman leaning against the wall, dark eyes full of jealousy, anger, and murderous intentions.

"You were very obvious about it."

He removed the pistol from his pocket and tossed it between his hands. Made of sterling silver, it had an almost…liquid feel. Sapphire curlicues cascaded across the handle. "It screams you."

"Only you could put together all the pieces of the puzzle, my sweet,"

She stepped into the light, blue hair falling gracefully about her shoulders. "Let's play a game," she started "a game of cat and cat. And everyone else is a mouse. Because I know that you're good and I'm good, but who's better?"

He leaned back. "So, whip until they give in?"

She nodded her lip curling in a vixenous smile. "And the stakes," she began throwing her hands about in flourishing, smooth movements, "if I win you are mine for now and forever-"

Gray cut her off. "Yeah right."

Her midnight colored eyes sparkled and widened. "I don't wanna be a stupid girl. But baby if I act like that, flippin' my blue hair back, push up my bra like that, maybe you will take me back?"

"Get back to the point. And if I win?"

She sighed dramatically. "If you win, I'll relinquish Cassandra, the scepter of ice, and the water element's ultimate power!"

Summoning the greatest staff from a realm far beyond the mortal reach, her hand closing around the frigid scepter.

"See, love? This power can be yours if you can beat me," she brandished it and handed it to him.

He took it and tossed it between his calloused hands. He pointed it at a stray butterfly resting on her soft hair. A bolt of white ice shot from the staff, freezing the butterfly mid-flight. "Hmm. Powerful," he muttered turning the scepter in his hand. He looked up. "You also must promise to leave Lucy alone."

She nodded. "Deal."

They shook on it and slunk away, scheming each other's downfall. Lucy had fallen into a deep slumber on Gray's couch. He chuckled to himself and tucked a loose strand of gold hair behind her ear. With that he fell asleep, already plotting his move.

She worked in the night.


	3. The Game Begins

All of Fairy Tail woke to an ear-piercing scream of pain. Gray sat bolt upright in bed, rushing to the sofa hoping against hope that Lucy was safe. He breathed a great sigh of relief.

"I think it's Erza!" Lucy cried pulling open the door.

The sprinted down the stairs, bare feet pounding against the wood. Lucy was right. It was Erza.

The red-headed warrior lay splayed across the floor of the guild hall. Steel daggers had been driven into her palms and feet. She cried out in anger, straining at her binds.

"Erza!" Gray yelled, rushing to her side.

He tore the daggers from her hands and feet and screamed something about a doctor. Lucy draped one of Erza's bleeding arms about her neck.

"It'll be okay," Lucy said in an attempt to comfort her, "Natsu's getting a doctor,"

"Where's Wendy when you need her?" grunted Erza, attempting to take deep, slow breaths.

The pieces began to come together in Gray's mind. He knew then. This was _her_ doing. His eyes narrowed in anger. 'Your move, my darling Gray,' said a mocking, sing-song voice in his head. He could see her clearly, chuckling, as she drove knives into a sleeping Erza. Smirking, as she shot an unwitting Lucy. A cold, icy rage seeped into him and he began to quake with anger.

"Gray, are you okay?" asked Lucy, laying a hand on his bare shoulder.

He nodded, shaking himself from his daze of anger.

Erza's face was drained of color. She must be losing too much blood. Promptly, Gray removed his pants and ripped them into thick strips. He, then bound her wounds, staunching the flow of blood. Natsu returned with Master Makarav, completely out of breath. He was the closest thing the guild had to a doctor, now that Wendy had taken a job.

He unwrapped Erza's hands firs, examining the wounds. "It's a good thing the daggers weren't rusty. We don't no how long they were in her."

In the end, all she had were a few broken bones, some torn muscles, and a lot of blood loss. She would be bedridden until her full health was restored.

"I wonder who's behind all this," growled Natsu his fists smoldering with fire magic.

"I don't know," mused a woman mockingly, "maybe it's Gray."

The ice wizard gritted his teeth and deliberately took Lucy's hand in his own caressing her soft skin. She and Natsu gave the pair of them a look of utter contempt.

Lyon approached Gray with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you know what's up with her?" he asked.

The mostly naked one shook his head. "I really have no idea,"

And that was true. Well, sort of.

"Gray, I have something of great importance to speak to you about," called the woman in question from behind them.

The dark haired boy glanced her way in exasperation. He didn't have time for this.

"It's about that little game we haven't finished," she purred.

Excuse me Lucy," he told her, swiftly kissing her cheek.

The blonde watched him go and walked over to the bar and slammed down her fist.

"Miiiiiiiira!" she yelled.

Smiling, the bartender placed a mug of beer before her.

"Taking after Cana, eh?" she asked sweetly.

"Grumbling, Lucy downed the glass. Just as she was about to ask for a refill, the doors swung open with a loud bang.

"Hello Jellal," murmured Lucy.

The blue haired boy stood there, frozen. He held a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"Tell me of Erza's whereabouts," he commanded.

"She's upstairs," supplied Mira "I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you!"

It is quite the humorous spectacle when a manly, mostly evil man turns from tyrant to awkward teenager in the span of a few seconds. He sprinted across the room and up the stairs as fast as possible.

"He's so adorable," whispered Mira.

Lucy nodded and laughed to herself.

In a dark back room, Gray consented to meet with his opponent.

"What is it?" he asked.

She presented them with a chessboard, but instead of chess pieces there were little glass people, one for each loved one. Erza, Natsu, and Lucy on his side. Gajeel, Lyon, and Cana on hers.

"Cana?!" he asked incredulously.

She nodded and carefully knocked over Erza.

"Your turn."


	4. Dragonslayer Down

**Short chapter. Sorry guys, will be ready with a longer one very soon! **

Erza limped into the dining hall, using Jellal as a crutch.

"Where have you two been all this time?" asked Lucy with a wry smile.

"We had quite a lot of catching up to do," supplied Jellal.

"Catching up, eh? Of course I believe you!" said Lucy sarcastically.

The three of them sat down at a table with Gray, Natsu, and Juvia.

"Have you guys seen Gajeel?" asked Juvia worriedly, biting her lip.

No one had seen him since that morning. "I bet he went out with Levy or something and decided to stay out late," comforted the blonde.

Juvia gave her a disgusted look except the look was more directed towards Gray and not Lucy. Gajeel was not spoken of for the rest of the night. And after dinner, a lot of drinking, and bad karaoke it had completely slipped everyone's minds that Gajeel wasn't with them.

"See the sunlight, we ain't stoppin', keep on dancin' till the world ends," mumbled Lucy as Gray dragged her up the stairs.

"You're such a lightweight, don't drink that much," reprimanded a drunken ice mage.

"I'm as sober as…something that's sober."

"Hey, Gajeel," groaned Gray, nodding to the man on the floor. Then his eyes widened. He lay on the floor, completely passed out. A knife lay beside him and the words 'set fire to the rain' had been carved into him. The rain woman dropped to her knees and cradled his head in her lap.

"It's poisoned! Someone get Makarav!"

Lucy sprinted down the stairs as fast as she could without falling.

"Sorry, Gajeel," said a saddened raven haired boy.

"GAJEEL!" yelled Levy.

She had just returned from a job and had been told of her boyfriend's injury. Three days passed since Gray and Lucy found the iron dragon slayer out cold on the stairs.

Levy embraced him, crying. "You could've died!"

"Hey, Levy…are you a dictionary?" he asked, grinning.

She shook her head and mouthed to Lucy 'did he hit his head?'. "No baby, I'm not a dictionary. Why do you ask?"

"Because…you give meaning to my life."

"Oh GAJEEL! You're so corny! I love you!"

"Please stop strangling me."

Gray smiled and tugged Lucy from the infirmary. They started down the stairs happily. "I'm glad Levy's there for him," said Lucy.

The ice mage nodded. "We still don't know who's behind all this," he told her.

"I wouldn't put it pass Laxus but he's so lovey-dovey with Mira right now I doubt he would want to," Lucy contemplated.

'Such a liar, darling,' said _her _voice in his head. It was her turn. Biding her time didn't happen to be her style. Little did he know that the woman in question was already playing the game behind the scenes.

"Natsu," she purred from the shadows.

"Is that you-"

"Shh. Don't say my name. I'm hear to ask you a question. What is it that you want most, Natsu?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Lucy. I want Lucy."

"Wish granted."


	5. Wish Granted

**I took some stuff from Woven Gossamer's story Hell's Edge, so check it out! Also the tidbit of NaLu was a request and it will not resurface.**

In the night, Natsu had undergone a very strange and noticeable change. His eyes were wider and much more alert. There was a predatorily atmosphere about him that only Gray seemed to notice. Apparently the fact that he refused to eat and silently vouched for a boat ride was more alarming.

"I don't trust you, lizard," muttered Gray, putting an arm around Lucy.

She stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"Bathroom. I'll be right back."

He nodded and started to eat the dinner Mira had slammed down on the table. The guild began to eat and by the time everyone had finished, Lucy had not returned.

"I wonder what's up," he mused.

He approached the women's restroom and rapped on the door. "You okay, Lucy?"

"Gray! Help!"

Throwing open the door, he rushed inside ready to protect Lucy at all costs. She stood, shackled to a pipe, struggling against her binds. There was a chuckle from the shadows of the room.

"Hello snowman," it growled.

"Natsu!" he cried in horror "You did this?!"

"Lucy's mine," the salamander snarled.

"Step. Away. From. Her."

"Fat chance, stripper."

The ice mage froze Lucy's shackles. They exploded into bits of iron. "Run!" he yelled.

She frantically dashed for the door. Natsu snatched at the back of her shirt and Gray brought his fist down hard against the other man's skull. The fabric ripped but she got away.

"Now stand up and fight," commanded the ice wizard.

The salamander bore his teeth and stood up. "You can't beat me," he spat.

"Not in the past, but now I have someone to fight for."

From the shadows, a woman looked half-mad at her shaking fists. "You're testing me, you're really testing me," she breathed in a quivering voice.

Gray dropped back, bruised and bloody. His opponent looked no better.

"I'll beat you once and for all, Fullbuster!"

"You talk bigger than you fight,"

"Come closer so my flames can hear you!"

"Sure," volunteered Gray, sauntering forward.

Natsu raised a flaming fist and the the man promptly froze it.

"EEEH?!"

"Surprised?"

Then, all of a sudden, the window was shattered by a falling sword.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiind Siiiiiiir!"

"YOU?!"

The fire dragon slayer looked throughly confused. The talking sword landed on the floor.

"You can call me Jord!" he cried.

"Jord, then! Why are you here?"

"A life for a life!"

"So…you're saying that you're gonna help me beat up this wannabe dragon slayer?"

"Of course, Master Nopants! Jord is forever at your service!"

Gray grinned, trying not to be annoyed at being called Master Nopants, and picked up his newfound blade.

"Flame swords!" yelled Natsu, summoning four fiery, ethereal swords. "Who has the upper hand now?" he growled. The salamander brought down one of his swords on Gray's scythe (he had been using it to protect his head). It didn't melt. It didn't crack.

"Don't leave an opening!" reprimanded Gray, piercing Natsu's shoulder with Jord. Howling in pain, he thrusted one of his blades through his opponent's arm, pinning it to the wall.

"Damn you," growled the ice mage.

"I'll cut you down, right here and now," laughed the assailant "and then I'll go get that pretty little friend of yours,"

"Like hell you will!" snarled Gray, kneeing Natsu in the groin.

In the split instant he had, he cut through Natsu's sword with Jord and took off. Outside the bathroom door he dropped to his knees and fell to the floor. A voice called out.

"Gray-sama!"

"Juvia?"

He got up and ran to the voice, but the farther he ran the more far away it seemed.

"Mind the gap, sweetheart," hissed the voice from behind him.

Then there was nothing. And he began to fall. Wind whistled in his ears. He fell through the sky, drawing closer and closer to…Fairy Tail? It was as if he had no substance. After falling through Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Caitshelter he began to see the pattern. The farther he fell, the darker the guild became. He stretched his fingers skyward, wanting Lucy to catch his hands and pull him back to Fairy Tail; there was no such hope.

The falling stopped and he looked around. The people that surrounded him looked just like his Fairy Tail family, except that their eyes were full of hatred and disgust.

"Do you know what's next, Gray?"

He shook his head.

"Hell. Our namesake."

And the floor gave way. Sizzling heat and rising flames stretched out their fingertips, beckoning him to join their demonic numbers.

"NO!"

"Gray! Gray!"

Someone was shaking his shoulders and calling out his name. He opened his eyes slowly. Lucy's worried face was inches away from his own. He sat up straight and noticed that all of his friends were gathered around, including Natsu. Lucy was sitting on his lap.

"NATSU! Do you want to go on a boat ride?" asked Gray.

"No! I don't know, maybe if Lucy was waiting for me at the end!" grinned Natsu.

"Shut up," teased Lucy, blushing.

Gray frowned.

"You liiiiike her," hissed Happy and Jord at the same time.

"Not me?" asked Lisanna, a bit dejected.

"You too, Li!"

Everyone laughed and Lucy kissed Gray's forehead. "I was worried about you," she whispered.

The woman in question approached him smiling. She bent down and breathed very softly, "Dragon slayers down. Your turn."

He imagined the chessboard. Erza, Gajeel, and Natsu must lay on their sides. So now only Cana, Lyon, and Lucy are standing. Smirking, Gray picked up a misplaced stone that lay on his bedside. Smirking behind his hand, he fingered it. He just might use it to kill two birds.


	6. Dying Stars

"Sherry!" Gray yelled, his legs propped up on one of Fairy Tail's scrubbed, wooden tables.

The pink haired woman rushed over. "Yes?"

He leaned in so only she could hear him. "I'm holding a contest."

"Between who?"

"Cana and Lyon."

"LYON-SAMA?!"

Gray nodded. "Knowing Lyon's love-"

"Lyon-sama's love is not matched!"

"for chocolate and Cana's ability to eat vast quantities of anything I would like to see who can eat more chocolate."

He handed her a large crate of chocolate and just told her to keep serving until one of them threw up. Sherry sprinted back to an empty table and slammed the crate down. "Cana! Lyon-sama!"

They approached her curiously. Lyon's eyes widened at the vast amount of chocolate. Gray grinned. Both of them were so out of this game. Lucy put her arms around his neck and whispered "let's get out of here". He nodded and followed her back up to his room. She opened the door and commenced to flop onto of his couch.

"This couch is mine now,"

"Like hell it is,"

Gray lay down on top of her and proclaimed her as his own. "Now that you're mine, I can have my couch back,"

"I'm yours now?"

The ice mage nodded, pressing his forehead to Lucy's. "Always have, always will be."

She gazed up into his stormy eyes and all infatuation she had for any other man disappeared in an instant. Natsu and Loke didn't matter. There was only Gray and his beautiful, ashen eyes. He leaned down, arching his neck gracefully over her. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for them to come in contact with Gray's. He pushed several strands of loose blonde hair out of her eyes. Their lips were millimeters away and they were breathing each other's breath when…

"Gray! Lucy! Something weird has happened to Lyon and Cana!"

Both people on the couch looked up embarrassed. Natsu stood in the doorway, trying to process what he was saying. He gave up trying to decide whether to be angry or creeped out and beckoned them outside.

Lyon and Cana were walking around like zombies, talking about how the "tuesday made the chicken", and the "silver toilet killed Master Makarav". Sherry stood next to the chocolate, eyeing Lyon with worry.

"I think it was the chocolate," hissed Natsu.

"Wow Sherlock, no one would've ever guessed," said Lucy sarcastically, more than a little annoyed about being interrupted.

"The toilet, it's gonna kill us all," moaned Cana, walking around with a barrel of beer on her head.

"Help us or the chicken will become an egg," begged Lyon, dropping to his knees.

"You should do something about that," suggested Gray drily.

"Good idea, snowman," said Natsu, running down the stairs.

"Well, our romantic moment has been properly ruined," complained Lucy, leaning on the railing.

"Sorry Luce," apologized the ice mage.

She shrugged and started down the stairs. Gray swore under his breath, why did Natsu had to come in at _that_moment?!

"I won't let you keep us apart, any longer, salamander," he growled. However, he did have something to be happy about. All her pieces had fallen. She had nothing to defend herself with anymore. He smiled. Checkmate. Now, he could take a job again.

Examining the board, he ripped off one of the offers. He needed to get out. "Bye Luce,"

She waved and Gray ran outside, happy to get a breath of fresh, safe air.

"Where are we off to Mr. Nopants?" asked Jord.

"To save someone's daughter."

When they arrived at the place where the girl was supposed to be he only found a cave and a large, watery blue arrow pointing inward.

"Onward!" asserted Jord.

Gray stepped cautiously into the cave, lighting the suffocating darkness by ice torch. Many more arrows had been painted on the gravelly floor and with no other leads, he followed them. At the end of the arrows in a great cavern there was no monster, no helpless maiden.

"Juvia?!"

"I'm a hologram, dearest. Learn the difference."

She stood, fading in and out of focus. Her clothes were heavily ripped, hair sticking at every odd angles, a silver pistol in hand, blood staining her lips red, a key ring in the other hand. A scream came from the floor. An extremely feminine, recognizable scream.

"Lucy! What have you done to her?"

"Oh you know, just beating the life out of her slowly and painfully."

Juvia grinned devilishly and aimed her pistol downward. She fired and their was another earsplitting shriek. "Don't worry baby, I won't let her die until you're there to see in yourself," she cooed and the hologram disappeared.

"COME ON JORD!"

He dashed out of the cave, not caring where he was going, the streets of Magnolia were flying by at the speed of light. People were yelling at him to slow down but what did they know? Lucy was dying and she needed him right here and now! The doors of Fairy Tail flew open and Natsu and Mira were shouting at him to stop and he was up the stairs and there was Juvia. She held up a hand.

"Her blood paints well."

Gray recoiled, revolted that someone would paint their nails with human blood. "You're going to die for this, Juvia," he growled.

She aimed the pistol at his forehead. "I love you, Gray-sama but I'm definitely not afraid to kill you."

He brandished Jord. "I'm not afraid to kill you either."

Lucy coughed up blood from the floor, trembling. "Don't do this…you don't have to…" She gasped and fell to the floor, unconscious.

The rain woman raised her silver pistol and Gray crossed his blades.

The final battle was about to be fought.


	7. This Love Will be the Death of Me

**Hey guys! This chapter may seem like it is getting Gruvia on you but it is not. I promise. With that out of the way, ENJOY!**

_ A long time ago there was a beautiful, young woman. She had hair the color of midnight and stormy eyes. Her name was Juvia Loxar. And I loved her. The woman who stands before me now is not her. My sweet rain woman died and the girl who rose out of her ashes is an abomination. I loved Juvia. But…my love for her was not the kind of love that she wanted. And I drove her mad. And I played her devilish game. So here I am. If I can't save her soul now it's lost to the world forever._

"Magic or no magic, my dear?" she asked sweetly.

"No magic."

"A gun versus two swords? Well you always were one to take risks."

"Shut up and fight."

Lucy grabbed Gray's ankle. "Stop…please…don't fight,"

Blood dribbled from her mouth and the once bright and alert eyes of chocolate were dim and unfeeling. The anger rose in him like a torrent of ice, an inferno of frigid rage. He brandished Jord. "Bring it on, bitch."

Juvia sprinted forward, her narrow feet slapping the stained marble. She fired the gun. It whistled by Gray's ear as he narrowly leapt out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that."

He swung Jord vertically in hopes to cleave her gun in half but the point stuck in the wood wall behind her. Grunting, he attempted to pull it out. It was stuck. Her gun cocked and it was all over…if he didn't get out of the way. Dropping to the floor and rolling under the bullet, the ice mage caught hold of her leg. He tripped her and her body thudded to the floor.

"SCREW YOU!" she yelled, sinking her nails into his bare shoulders.

"I'd rather not," he chuckled, shoving her off.

She pulled herself onto her hands and knees. Their weapons had been discarded and Lucy lay dying on the other side of the room. Juvia leapt up and tackled him, hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing as hard as they could.

"You're dead," she hissed.

He nodded his head several times to the left.

"Your girlfriend is in no position to save you!"

But, just then, a proud ice fox (yes, the very same) dug its claws into the rain woman's back. She howled in pain and stopped strangling Gray for a split second of shock. In that split second he rolled out from under her and stood up. She knelt there, shaking. Was the fight over? Had he won so easily?

"Don't think you've won so easily,"

On quaking feet, she miraculously stood up. Her navy coat lay in tatters on the floor. A torn blue dress hung mournfully about her body. Her eyes were wide and filled with murderous insanity. She lurched forward, dragging her feet across the wooden creaked in fear. She raised her shaking hands and suddenly held a whip. "I…don't….play fair."

"Then neither will I."

The whip scorched across his face leaving a prominent burn. He deflected the next lash with a newly formed lance. The blade pierced her calf but the pain seemed not to register.

"Ice make, snakes!"

Four snakes whirled into existence and coiled around Juvia's arms and legs. She fell to the floor, bound and restrained.

"This isn't over, Fullbuster!"

"No Juvia. This is very, very over."

She laughed. "You've made one fatal mistake."

And then she disappeared. Gray looked around wildly but Miss Loxar was nowhere to be seen. Had she died? Cautiously, Gray walked towards Lucy, and cradled her in his lap. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. His one and only love didn't have much time left.

"May I have that kiss now?" she breathed.

"You should save your breath,"

"Please Gray, I love you. Give me this."

He obliged and leaned in. "I love you, too."

"Oh bravo! Bravo! How romantic. Romeo and Juliet die tragically in each other's arms, sharing one last passionate kiss before they disappear forever. A truly spectacular performance. However, Romeo seems perfectly alive and well so you may ask, how is our dear Romeo going to die? Well it differentiates from the classic story a little, seeing as only Juliet should die of a bullet wound but we have no poison on hand so we're going to have to go with the gun."

Gray whirled around to see Juvia, looking perfect and pristine, aiming her silver pistol right between his eyes. She squeezed the trigger. The bullet whistled toward him His body arched back, just low enough so it barely missed his nose. Standing up, he advanced on her until she stood in front of an open window.

"I've won, rain woman."

"Well, it seems that Romeo and Juliet will end up together happily ever after and their is no place for the unrequited love of the demoness."

"What do you mean?"

Juvia raised her gun and placed the barrel neatly against her head.

"No! Don't do it!" yelled Gray attempting to snatch it out of her hands.

"Goodbye, my prince. I'll always love you."

A loud bang echoed throughout the room and she fell back, out the window, smiling.

"JUVIA!"

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. She was gone forever. His rain woman. The overcast sky above parted, letting sunshine rain down on the body of Juvia Loxar. Gray fell to the ground, and began to sob grievously. The members of Fairy Tail flooded in and Lucy was carried off to the infirmary where Wendy would heal her. Natsu gently tapped Gray's shoulder but the ice mage would not respond. They left the unconsolable man there and he lay, position unchanged, far into the night. He whispered her name, a secret on the night wind, carried to wherever her spirit was. All the memories, all the times came soaring back like a tidal wave. One memory stuck out like a sore thumb. She had been going on a walk and as she walked out the door, she turned around, smiling happily, and told him 'I'll be back". How he wished that were true now.

_If only I could go back, I could've fixed things and this would never have had to happen. I love Juvia. But…I could never be her prince. I could never be her knight in shining armor. That could never be reality because…I love Lucy. Lucy is my princess in the tower. I only wish that hadn't broken the heart of my dear, sweet Juvia._

Sitting up stiffly, he watched the darkness, noticing a stranger slip off into the night.

"I wish you well, stranger. May your heart…never be broken."

Still crying silent tears, he fingered the little box in his pocket. It was about time. The wood floor stayed eerily silent, it too grieving the loss of a beloved friend. The infirmary door swung open on its own, letting him in. Lucy lay awake, watching him intently.

"You grieve for her? Even after she tried to kill us?"

"Would you not do the same my princess, if someone threatened your one and only true love?"

"Perhaps."

"Wouldn't it drive you mad?"

She nodded and cupped his face in her hands. "If anyone ever tried to hurt you, yes, it would drive me mad."

Smiling ruefully, he got down on one knee. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"


	8. Back From the Dead

"I'M SO HAPPY!" sobbed Levy, hugging Lucy, "My Lu-chan is all grown up and GETTING MARRIED!"

"Please Levy, you're getting snot on my dress."

"Sorry."

The blue haired girl stared deep into Lucy's chocolate colored eyes. The two had been good friends for a long time now. She leaned in and whispered: "I think Natsu's a bit miffed about being only the best man,"

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Lisanna.

"Oh we're just kidding, Li, Natsu totally wants to be with you!"

They all laughed. It was about time for the service which just left the bride-Lucy- and the maid of honor, Erza.

"You happy with your stripper in shining underwear?"

Lucy nodded fervently. "He's the only one for me!"

"Sometimes…I wish I could've gotten to see Juvia in a white dress. She would've looked gorgeous."

The bride-to-be nodded and looked down at the floor. It was her fault the rain woman no longer lived. But before the celestial wizard could get too depressed the red head clapped her on the back.

"Come on. We've got a wedding to go to!"

Gajeel started to play "here comes the bride" on the organ. Everyone silently prayed he didn't start singing. Lucy took one careful step in see through high heels across the red, velvet carpet after another. Erza held her train and walked slowly behind her. At the altar waited a tall, man with spiky black hair. A scarlet tie was the only splash of color on his black tuxedo.

He smiled like a child at the sight of his blushing, beautiful bride. Her golden hair was piled atop her hair like a cascading mountain of spun gold. The diamonds on her white tiara glimmered and winked, He observed her graceful, swan like neck, held proud and high.

She approached him and it was all he could do not to kiss her right then and there. Happy flipped open his book and turned to Gray: "Will thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy state of Matrimony? Will thou love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

Happy looked to Lucy. "Will thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Lucy Heartfilia to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Gray Fullbuster to have and to hold form this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Gray swept her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She threw her arms joyfully about his neck and let herself sink into his love. He spun her around several times before their lips parted. They smiled and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, dark chocolate meeting storm cloud gray. Reluctantly, the ice mage put her down. Looking into the screaming crowd, Lucy tossed her scarlet bouquet of roses. Erza leapt up and caught it. Gray tossed her garter and Natsu looked only too happy to catch it (to Lisanna's great disapproval).

The groom looked haphazardly across the room and his eyes widened. There was a woman…standing in the corner. He began to stride toward her, until his walk broke into a run. He threw himself into her arms.

"You're alive! I can't believe it you're alive!"

"Yes, I'm alive,"

He pulled away and stared into the beautiful face of…his sister.

"Who's this?" asked Lucy, putting her head against Gray's shoulder.

"This is my sister, Kuolema! I could've sworn she was dead!"

Kuolema and Lucy shook hands warmly.

"This must be the lovely bride," said Gray's sister, "you're even more beautiful than I imagined!"

"Why thank you!"

The woman smiled. "I'm so happy for you Gray sachoo!"

"Gehsunteit!"

Everything was right in the world of Gray and Lucy Fullbuster. But this peace would not last. A new foe was only just rising up out of shadows and darkened pasts.


	9. Epilogue

"Where is he?"  
"Where is who?"  
The stranger put a picture in front of the face of her captive.  
"He's…he's on a job here. Something about a criminal. A murderer and a thief. Considered to be the most dangerous woman ever!"  
"So he is here?"  
"Yes! Now will you let me go?"  
"No."  
"You said you would!"  
"I lied."  
The stranger slit his throat and let the body fall to the ground. Walking out of the dingy, old bar, the murderer looked about the sunny skies. Things were seeming brighter. Now there was one last thing to do.


End file.
